Bad Dreams
by Liila6241
Summary: Companion to The Phantom of the Opera. Roach dreams of that night in the theater. Spoilers inside. Roach POV. Rated T.


**A/N: This drabble was originally part of **_**Gleek Out (which is going to be deleted soon)**_** but I really liked this scene and thought it was a good companion to Phantom, so I decided upload it separately. **

**Warning: spoilers for my story, Phantom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or The Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

_Bad Dreams_

_Roach slammed the bathroom door behind him and cradled his face in his hands. The man just broke up with his dumb boyfriend and admitted to cheating on him in front of everyone! Roach choked back a sob. 'Could this day get any worse?' The brunet let out a shaky gasp; he leaned heavily against the bathroom wall and slid down to the floor. Roach slowly lied down on the floor as the first of many tears began flooding down his cheeks._

_The distraught male barely registered the bathroom door open. He did however take notice of the familiar hand combining through his hair, signaling the presence of his forever-loyal friend Ghost._

_Roach sniffled. "I can't believe I just did that," he whined. "Now, everyone is going to hate me."_

_"No, they won't," Ghost cooed. "They won't think anything of it— Meat's a dick and everyone knows it."_

_"But, still—"_

_"Roach, no 'buts,' you hear. Look, you don't have to worry about that asshole any longer, alright? MacTavish will protect you and keep you safe. You have a good guy now Roach. And I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself."_

_The American sat up and looked into his friends eyes. Roach smiled as he wiped the tears away from his face. "Thanks, Ghost."_

_Ghost shrugged. "It's what I'm here for—moral support and to kick a few asses . . . or two."_

_"Or three?" Roach asked._

_"Or four." Ghost said with a smirk as the two fell into their usual banter._

_Roach smiled. "We should head back n—"_

_The American was cut off by the sound of two banging noises._

_"Were those . . . gunshots?" Ghost asked with a confused look._

_"I think so . . ." Roach began. Then, it dawned on him. Meat and John were in the same room together. "John . . . JOHN! Ghost, come on! We have to go!" Roach grabbed his friend by the wrist and quickly dragged him out of the bathroom running at full speed._

"_Ghost! Hurry up!" Roach yelled to his friend._

"_I have a cramp in my leg!" Ghost yelled back. "I'm going as fast as I can!"_

_Roach rolled his eyes at his friend's response and burst through the auditorium doors. "JOHN!" he shouted._

_Roach covered his mouth with his hand as more tears began streaming down his face. He hardly registered Ghost's presence behind him or the men staring at the pair. No, Roach took in the scene before him: his boyfriend lying collapsed on the stage and Meat with a gun in his hand. It does not take a genius to figure out what happened and Roach's mama did not raise no fool. The American quickly made his way towards the stage with Ghost following behind him._

_When he reached the stage, Roach took a breath and clocked Meat square in the nose, the latter falling to the stage.__"You son of a bitch,"__Roach hissed. The worried male then ran over to his boyfriend and cradled the Scot's head in his arms._

_"John! John!" Roach called frantically._

"John!" Roach shot out of bed and clutched his chest while panting, giving his mind a chance to register the fact that he is now awake. Roach took in large gasps full of air to try to calm down his beating heart. The American gulped and glanced around his bedroom.

Seeing as the room is still pitch black, Roach assumed it was still early in the morning, maybe around three or four o clock. Roach's eyes soon fell on the sleeping form next to him._'John . . .'_Roach thought with tears already forming in his eyes. Roach gulped again and shook his lover's shoulder. "John. John!" he whispered-yelled to the sleeping Scot.

"What?" the Scot answered his voice heavy with sleep.

"Wake up!" Roach whispered urgently.

"Gary?" Soap said finally waking up after hearing the panic in his lover's voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No," Roach said his bottom lip trembling.

Soap sat up and wrapped his arms around his shaking lover. The Scot slowly stroked Roach's messy hair and said, "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

Roach sniffled. "I had a bad dream . . ."

Soap gave his lover a confused look. "A bad dream?" Roach nodded. "Well, what happened?"

"I dreamt about the time you got shot when we were doing that stupid play," Roach admitted while hugging Soap tighter.

"Gary," Soap said softly. "I'm alright. You know that."

"I know, but . . . I don't want it to happen again . . ."

"I'm a solider, remember?"

"I know! I just don't want you to get hurt, or die, or . . . I just don't want you to leave me!"

Soap held back a laugh and a placed his chin on his lover's head. "Gary, I'm not going anywhere."

Roach lifted his head from his lover's chest. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Roach smiled. "I love you."

Soap kissed Roach's forehead. "I love you too. Now, let us go back to sleep? I have a feeling that Price is going to extra cranky tomorrow."

Roach chuckled. "Alright."

Soap lied back down with his arms still wrapped about Roach. The American made himself comfortable in his lover's embrace.

"I love you," Roach said.

"I love you, too," Soap replied already half-asleep.

Roach smiled and rested his head against Soap's chest, already knowing he is not going to have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
